Test Subject 3
by Daydr3am3r-25
Summary: Scarlet Jenkins. A runaway from her parents, but in the end volunteered to be a test subject for Simmons not caring if she got hurt. Now, Alpha Team has been assigned to one of Simmons many labs that the BSAA finally liberated. When they find a hidden door that leads down to a basement no one ever saw, they are in for something unexpected.
1. The Birth of Test Subject 3

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL, ALL RIGHTS GO TO CAPCOM. **

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"So you are a runaway, Mrs. Jenkins?"_

_Simmons asked. I nodded my head, not wanting to say anything to get me into trouble. Simmons stroked the little beard on his chin. Derek C. Simmons was on his silver name tag attached to his white lab coat._

_"You will be perfect for a test subject!"_

_He exclaimed, eyes glued to his clipboard that had my file clipped to it. His eyes scanned over it a thousand times to make sure there were no flaws with me that could compromise the experiment._

_"But sir-"_

_I shut my mouth not wanting to start anything with this man. His looks were threatening enough as it is. Simmons looked up though, giving me silent permission to continue._

_"Wouldn't my parents look for me? Send out a missing persons report and have FBI, CIA or whoever on my trail?"_

_I didn't even finish my sentence before a booming evil laugh erupted from Simmons mouth_.

_"Sir?"  
"Do you know what my job is?"_

_Simmons stated looking amused at my statement._

_"No, sir..."_

_I trailed off, not sure if it was a test of my knowledge or just a joke._

_"I'm the National Security Advisor! Do you really think that they would suspect me, the man who is suppose to prevent terrorists attacks, doing things like I'm doing now?"_

_He said, arms stretched out motioning to his dark, wet lab that was securely underground. Giant capsules containing other test subjects with some type of liquid filled in their capsule, the only thing keeping them sleeping and sane. Chemicals of all kinds of colors in different kinds of vials scattered around the lab. Scientists, doctors, guards rushing from one room to another giving information or providing extra help. I have to say, if he had _this _many people doing his dirty work and no one but them knowing about it then getting away with it...I don't think anyone will ever know. _

_"Do we have an agreement, Mrs. Jenkins?"_

_Simmons held out his giant, rough hand for me to shake...and by God I gladly shook it. _

_"Now, we will test something that one of my dearest researchers made."_

_Simmons then led me towards a giant room with scientists rushing from desk to desk paying some attention to me, since I was out of place in the sea of white lab coats. A huge canister was dead center in the room. It was similar to the ones where Simmons and I had just been, but more wires were connected to it and instead of its window being only in the front, it was ran all the way around the tank like putting me on some kind of display._

_"What is all this, Sir?"_

_My eyes scanning the room._

_"Please no need for that "Sir" business. Call me Simmons."  
"OK...What is this...Simmons?"  
"You are our star pupil. The project everyone has been waiting for."  
"What exactly are you going to do to me?"_

_Simmons stopped dead in his tracks and turned on his heel to face me, eyes burning into mine. Inside I was praying that I didn't piss him off and that he would scold me for asking him questions and that I had already agreed to it and wanted to back out. When he firmly clasped a hand onto my shoulder, I closed my eyes waiting for that sting on my cheek from a hard slap...but it never came...instead,_

_"We are going to test mutation."_

_Is what he said. My eyes opened in shock both at his response and not getting hit. _

_"What?!"  
"That's right. Mutation with the C-Virus."  
"C-Virus?"  
"The Chrysalid Virus. "C-Virus" for short. It was created by adding an enhanced version of the Veronica Virus with the G-Virus. Not like the T-Virus, it allows the host to keep some of its intelligence giving it the ability to use weapons and coordinate attacks."_

_With a hardy slap on the back, he led me towards my canister. From there he instructed me to put on a black and white skin-tight spandex jumpsuit with a zipper starting from my stomach all the way towards my neck. A tag was printed onto the left side of the chest area. "0003" it read. Thinking nothing of it, I gave my clothes to a lab worker where she then placed it in a near-by locker. I then proceeded back to the testing area. Workers helped me into the capsule while Simmons played with the controls on the console that would correspond with my, what I now call, "test tank". The door slid open, and I stepped inside scientists already hooking up wires to me. After they stepped out, Simmons had activated a small gravity lift that was at the bottom of the tank making me levitate. The doors slid close, everyone's eyes watching me as if in one movement something amazing would happen._

_"Are you ready, Mrs. Jenkins?"_

_Simmons' hand was already on the lever that would start the process. I took a moment to gather my thoughts about everything. Family, friends, life, goals, my last thoughts. Moments later, when my regrets in life were pushed aside, I answered,_

_"I've been ready."_

_A crooked smile stretched across his face and without hesitation...he pulled the lever and that's when my hell started._

* * *

Hey guys! I'm a new writer on here and I would like to thank you if you read this x) I will try and post Chapters as much as I can. Please leave a review and follow me! Thanks!


	2. Tank Nova

_**A/N: I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL, ALL RIGHTS GO TO CAPCOM.**_

* * *

_For two long and painful months, Simmons and his workers poked me with needles, injected me with different chemicals that seconds later caused me to puke. I know this is what I signed up for, but the way he treated his star experiment was crap. The only time Simmons would worry about me is when something went wrong in my tank and loud sirens went off, the signature red lights flashing. For days on end, it went on like this. It feels like I sold my soul to the devil cause every minute I spend in that lab, my soul slipped from my body. **PURE HELL.**_

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"The BSAA have found one of Simmons labs...it ain't pretty."

Me and a room full of men were being briefed on our current mission. The BSAA currently have one of Simmons labs on lock down and wants Alpha team to go in and clear the area before our researchers went in there poking in every nook and cranny of this place.

"Piers?"

My head snapped up, realizing that I had drifted off into my own thoughts while Chris was talking.

"Yes, Captain?"  
"You OK?  
"Sorry...was just thinking about the plan."

Chris shot me a worried look, but I shook it off while I heard the teams being called out.

"Piers, Finn and Marco with me. Bravo will be Jeff, Keaton, Reid and Andy. Charlie is Carl, Ben and some back up. Understood?"

"YES SIR!"

The whole room said in unison some even adding a little nod at the end.

"LET'S MOVE!"

The stomping of boots was like thunder as everyone piled out of the room gearing up.

* * *

INSIDE THE LABS

"Bravo, this is Alpha...anything on your side?"  
"Nothing yet, Sir."

The lab had an East Wing and West Wing. We, Alpha Team, took the East while Bravo took West. Chris wasn't joking when he said the lab wouldn't be pretty. It wasn't hard to notice the blood on the bright white walls. Some scientists lay dead on the floor with the stench of decay filling the air, almost making the air hard to inhale. After some time, Charlie called in.

"Alpha this is Charlie...we have something you might wanna see..."

Chris placed his index and middle finger on his ear, pressing on the little communication device to respond to Charlie.

"What is it, Charlie?"  
"...I think you better see for yourself."  
"Copy that..."

By the tone Charlie was using, as we could all hear it do to all of us having the same devices, it seemed important.

"You heard Charlie, Move!"

* * *

**RENDEZVOUS POINT WITH CHARLIE**

Not surprisingly, Charlie had found it in the heart of the lab. When we arrived, Carl was poking his head into what seemed like a hidden doorway.

"What is it Carl?"

Carl jumped at the sudden sound of someone's voice in the quite lab.

"Um..."

Carl started looking between Chris and the doorway.

"I really don't know, but there's a stairwell going down into what seems like a underground lab. Whatever Simmons put in there...he didn't want anyone finding."  
"What would make you say that?"  
"It took us about 10-15 minutes just to crack the code on the door."

I could see why. The door was at least 3 feet thick making it look like a door that belonged on a safe...that contained the USA's secrets.

"How did you find it?"

Ben suddenly spoke from his position on one knee, watching to making sure nothing came attacking.

"Uh… I tripped over that dead body, Sir."

He pointed to it with the tip of his gun.

"Before I fell, I stuck out my arm to the wall to brace myself and the wall suddenly was pressed in and it slid to show the heavy door."

Chris took a moment to process it.

"Alright."

Chris pointed to Carl.

"Keep Charlie watching our asses. We'll go in and clear it out."  
"Yes, Sir."

Alpha moved in...and it was even worse down here. Multiple piles of bodies were everywhere, to the point where you almost couldn't see the floor. Unlike the white and sanitary labs that were up top, these were damp and dark. Glass shards scattered the wet floor, crunching under our foot with every step.

"What exactly are we looking for, Captain?"  
I said, not taking my eyes off the glass shards that had suddenly caught my attention.

"We aren't looking for anything, Piers..."

When Chris said this, it sounded like he was almost unsure. As I opened my mouth to say something, Finn cut me off.

"Sir! You need to see this!"

We hurried into the room Finn was in. The first thing we saw was a girl floating in a tank filled with some kind of green liquid.

"Finn...what exactly is this?"  
"The file I found .."

He pointed to a small metal table near the tube.

"Says her name is Scarlet Jenkins. She was a runaway and Simmons picked her up. Apparently, he had people in the C.I.A, F.B.I, and local police to stop the search for her."

"How did you find that out?"  
"The notes right here, Sir."

Finn handed the manila folder to Chris pointing out the notes.

"It also says that she is the, and I quote, "star pupil of my experiments"."  
Chris stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"If she was so important, why did Simmons leave her?"  
"Maybe there wasn't enough to take her out, Captain?"  
"But still...I mean come on. If you had an experiment that works and was so dearly important to you...wouldn't you make plans ahead of time just in case something happened?"

"I-I..."

I was at fault for words. Chris was right, if something this important to Simmons-and knowing him-he would've planned ahead. My brain was debating with itself until a woman's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Opening Doors on Tank Nova. 100% complete on incubation."

In no time, our guns were drawn; we were on alert.

"Finn! What tank is that?"

The recruit quickly looked for a name or something to signify what tank it was. When he finally found the name...he couldn't find the courage to tell his leader that this tank, that contained the girl, was called..."Tank Nova."

"Sir...this Tank...is Nova."

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys I wanted to introduce my new beta reader: PennyGirl224 (/ www. fanfiction ~ pennygirl224) She is going to read over my chapters before publishing and she has also been helping me get new ideas for new stories. Please give her thanks! She helps out a lot, like grammar and stuff x). So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_


	3. The Rescue (SNEAK PEEK)

I know you guys have been wanting an update on TS3 for a while now. So, I have been working on the chapter but I haven't had much time because I have other accounts that I have to run as well. This is a SNEAK PEEK of what will happen in Chapter 3. All this is the beginning of Chapter 3.

Thanks for sticking around guys and thank you for all the comments and hearts! Keep it up!

-Crescent

* * *

Color was drained from everyone's face. They did not know what this "star experiment" possessed and feared that it would maybe slaughter Bravo, Charlie, and Alpha.

"Who the hell hit the switch?!"

Chris howled at his men, still keeping his gun raised and his attention still fully on the tank. Then the woman's voice boomed through the intercom again.

"Draining Stable Liquids from Tank Nova."

Little by little, the water level started to go down and down. Even though Chris was the team leader, it made him a bit anxious.

"Door on Tank Nova now opening."

As everyone held their breaths, the glass door-in a painfully slow manner-opened and the gravity lift that once held the girl was shut off making her body look like a ragdoll as it fell to the metal floor.

Oh shit.

Was the phrase that repeated in Piers' head.

"Finn help the girl up."  
"But sir isn't she considered-"  
"I know, Finn. We'll cover you if anything goes wrong."

Finn knew it was wrong to question Captain's orders, but it he questioned it for his and everyone else's safety. Placing his rife behind his back, Finn slowly crouched toward her his hands out in front of him.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

The cold metal floor clinked as someone approached my limp body. On the inside I was fully awake, but my body was dead.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

Someone called out to me and I tried to respond, but everything in my body didn't respond. I could only groan in response.

"Sir, I think she's alive."  
"Let's get her out of here then. We need to question her later about Simmons."

* * *

[CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN ;D]


End file.
